1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present invention relate to providing a digital broadcasting, and more particularly, to providing digital broadcasting which continuously displays a picture in picture (PIP) screen even though an application program is received.
2. Description of the Related Art
As digital technologies have been developed, preferences of television (TV) services are moving from unidirectional services to interactive services. A broadcast station provides applications in various forms to a digital broadcasting apparatus, and the digital broadcasting apparatus runs the provided applications and provides functions corresponding to the applications. The applications are programs, such as games, weather information, stock information and the like, and are embodied in, for example, Java programming language.
When a digital broadcasting apparatus provides a PIP function, the digital broadcasting apparatus displays the programs provided by different channels on a screen, through a main screen and a sub screen, by the PIP function. When the digital broadcasting apparatus tunes a specific channel providing an application, the digital broadcasting apparatus runs the provided application to be displayed on the entire screen or a part of the screen.
That is, when the PIP function is operated and the specific channel is tuned, since a related art digital broadcasting apparatus displays a graphic of the application provided from the broadcasting station on the entire screen or a part of the screen, the entire sub screen or a part of the sub screen is overlapped.
Therefore, even if a user desires to continuously watch another channel (program) through the sub screen, the user may be unable to watch the other channel (program) through the sub screen because of the graphic of the application.